


You are my nightmare {L.Ackerman x Reader}

by LittleEagle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Hate, Lies, Multi, Rivalry, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEagle/pseuds/LittleEagle
Summary: As usual: swearing, violence





	1. Prologue

  
"For fuck's sake Erwin," she exclaimed furiously, standing up so fast that the chair she was sitting on fell over. "Be more reasonable." [Name] let out an angry puff of air and raking her fingers through her [colour] locks she tried to calm down. The blond looked up at her with tiredness in his blue eyes.

"[Name], I know you don't like e-"

"Don't like? It's more like we hate, despise, loathe each other and I could continue," she huffed, leaning onto the table; intimidating the other not being her point.

"It's enough. You're going to listen to what I say," Erwin said with a strained voice, pained by where things escalated to. With incoherent grumbles [name] picked up the chair and sat down falling into an obedient silence. Erwin rubbed the back of his neck before picking up where he left off. "As I attempted to say, I'm aware of the hostility between the two of you. But you have to find a way to work together; that's why I made you his assistant," he said with a levelled tone, he not once raised his voice at her or any other subordinate she would know of.

"I still don't understand why's that necessary," [name] mumbled, thinking how the word hostility didn't exactly cover the relationship.

"I'm planning on establishing another Special Operations Squad but with a different purpose and for that, I want you. After you learnt from Levi," Erwin explained once again, now seriously loosing his patience. This was still nothing compared to how thin hers will be wearing when trying to behave when working with the Lance Corporal.

Though there was no clear reason of how or why the situation could take up existence, it obviously did. First it was scout to scout bickering but before anyone could realise it was a full blown war. [Name] often found herself in the uncomfortable position where she had to hold back from clawing his eyes out; and that happened whenever they were within a three metres range. She was not one to back down against him even after his promotion and her arrogant, foulmouthed back-talking irked the living shit out of Levi. After a while the verbal attacks ceased with a dead silent glaring competition taking its place. [Name] lifted her gaze from the floor, trying to not even think of the annoying midget. She looked over at Erwin, leaning back on his chair and eyes closed. One could even say he was relaxed but [name] know better, he was mustering all his self-control to not let his stress and anger bring out the worst of him. Not because she hasn't saw him like that or couldn't handle him but he would hate himself if he shown weakness in front of a subordinate.

"I'll try my best to not kill him," she muttered, causing the other to crack an eye open.

"That's the best I can get from you," Erwin replied with the faintest smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"You're right. And if there's nothing else, I'd like to take my leave," [name] said relatively calm and stood up at his you're free to go gesture.

"Good night," he said reciprocating the greeting, a last word slipping past his lips once the door was closed. "Sis."

[Name] stormed down the few corridors she came along an hour ago. Once in her room she collapsed onto her bed, huffing against the pillows. After a few minutes she sat up with a groan to get ready for bed, her mind wandering back to the blond several rooms over. He definitely didn't deserve to put up with her fit but he already saw her worst and best. They were each other's pillars ever since they met in the Training Corps. Although he was only in his second year of training Erwin was already respected and trusted with helping with the rookies.

_[Name] walked another lap around the boy's barracks, gathering her courage to enter to the narrow corridor in the middle of the building._

_"It's almost curfew. You should be heading back," a boyish but calm voice called from behind her and her face lit up._

_"Hi E-Erwin. I was looking for you," she replied when the blond caught up with her._

_"Yes? Go on," he offered and walked by her side towards the entrance of the building._

_" I was wondering if I had to hold the swords the way they teach," [name] mumbled out her question, feeling stupid and looking away fromthe friendly blue orbs._

_"I never heard of anyone who held otherwise but I guess it's not obligatory. More than likely that's the best way to, though," Erwin said, having an answer as always._

_"I see. Tha-" she started on a thanks but Erwin shoving her inside the building cut her off._

_"Play along, I'll explain," he whispered as the pair of them shuffled down the corridor to his room. [Name] only managed a nod in the dimlights and they barely stepped into his room when a set of footsteps came from the corridor. Erwin sat down on the edge of his bed, pullingher into a hug._

_"It's going to be fine. It was just a stupid dream," he hushed, one hand caressing the back of her head the other her back. A moment laterthere was a knock on the door but it opened before Erwin could answer._

_"What's the meaning of this Cadet Smith?" the man asked, well aware of his identity but not hers._

_"My sister had a nightmare and came to seek comfort, sir," Erwin lied, not ceasing with the soft caresses._

_"Didn't know ya had a sister," the young instructor mused, almost picking up on the lie._

_"Half-sister. Same father, brought up separately," he added to the tale with a voice void of emotions._

_"I see. Be glad it's me and that I'll let you off with a warning," the instructor replied, buying his lie and leaving the room. [Name] pulledaway slightly, looking at the blond with a curious-confused expression._

_"Thanks, Erwin. I should be going back," she said twisting a lock of [colour] hair between her fingers._

_"You'll get into more trouble, it was a close one already. Shoes off and into the bed." The gentle yet commanding tone came so natural ofhim that she couldn't do anything else but obey. She climbed into the bed, crawling over to the wall side, Erwin joining her soon._

_"Why did you do this for me?" [Name] asked after a while, softly that if he was asleep she wouldn't wake him._

_"I don't know. It was an instinct. But now sleep, tomorrow you have hand to hand combat," he replied, trying to find a reason of why._

_"I'd love to have you as my brother."_

__

Their relationship actually turned into one of a brother's and sister's and for long they seemed to even forget it was nothing more but a lie actually. [Name] and Erwin was so convincing that no one thought about questioning the validity of the story. The unofficial family bond became so strong that even after becoming part of the Scouts they kept it and long after Erwin was appointed as a section commander came someone to break it up. Levi Ackerman.


	2. Fights in the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual: swearing, violence

The first weeks, even a whole month was spent in peace and quiet; mostly due to respecting the feelings of loss and grief. But by the time the male returned to the more stoic self of his, unspoken jealousy over who the squad leader's favourite sparked in the girl. She wasn't ignored by the older male but the time he could spare on her reduced in a few days. The breaking point was the annual test of competence and endurance.  
The first half of the day hasn't hinted at how it would end; it always started with individual exercises such as completing a short track, show of manoeuvring skills both on horse and with the gear. The last component of the test however was a round of hand to hand combat, as usual senior members of the Recon Corps put up against the juniors. Since pairing ignored gender, [name] unfortunately or not but got the only person as her partner she couldn't stand. The courtyard was filled with the sounds of light hits and low groans until a pretty loud thump coming from one spot, a cloud of dust drifting away when a person was thrown to the ground.  
"What do you think you're doing, fucker?" It was relaxing to know that the dirty mouth of the ravenette's assaulted everyone. Regardless of gender and a wicked smile crept onto [name]'s face, currently towering over the other.  
"Showing you where you belong to. On the ground since I can't send you back under it." Usually she wasn't that vicious but the insults earlier thrown at her head made her flip. The heel of her boot slightly bore into the male's abdomen, the pristine shirt sporting blotches of dirt now.  
"Get off me, you hear me?!" Even down on the ground, he didn't give up with the insults nor trying to bring her down. Without a result so far though his fists pounded against her leg again and again.  
"What? Speak louder. I barely hear you standing up." She kept taunting him until she felt arms wrap around her leg, dragging her head first into the dirt. Spitting out soil she got to 'eat' courtesy of the male, she had enough time to keep the other down. Punches were thrown both ways as they rolled around, trying to permanently stay on top of the other. Even if both parties were sure it will leave slow healing bruises all over their bodies, neither stopped.  
Of course, the fistfight was noticed by superiors and elder members of the corps, running over hastily to the scene. Strong pair of arms pulled away the wrestlers, still kicking and clawing towards their opponent. A last insult slipped from the male's lips as a low growl before both pair of eyes shifted onto the angry pair of blue.  
"I'm deeply disappointed by the both of you." The words left his lips after a heavy sigh, massive eyebrows creasing in distress. The male accepted the situation with a click of his tongue, unfazed by possible consequences.  
"Erw-"

"No. I don't want to hear a word." The blond retorted, cutting off her protest at once. He had a soft spot for her but this time she went too far. "I won't let this behaviour continue in my squad. You either learn to work along or I'll need to rearrange a squad-transition for one of you." Which meant [name] was the one to go since Erwin was directly responsible for Levi's acts. The ravenette stretched out his hands reluctant and only because that was the expected thing to do. All he got in return was a raise of an eyebrow and a scornful snort as she broke out from the still restricting hands of another scout, leaving the training grounds completely.

* * *

Her steps were quiet but she still heard the female voice coming from inside stop mid-sentence. [Name] fidgeted nervously on the other side of the door, hesitant to open up and the silence just increased the feeling. Usually if she was late from assembly, it wasn't a big deal but she didn't know what to expect this time. Her time to enter on her own based by the opening of the door, revealing the brunette with a slightly maniacal grin, though that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"Sorry?" She offered with a small frown, still not moving from her spot for the other was blocking her way in. "But wait, how did y- Oh, Miche..." She cut herself off, her gaze falling onto the familiar blond by the door once she could enter the room. Every eye was on her, especially the new members were ogling like she was some kind of animal on display. Slipping into a meeting late and unnoticed was barely possible with the scouts, trained to spot even the slightest of movements. [Name] sat down at the side, hanging her head ashamed by Hange's upcoming words and unnecessary introduction of her.

"[Name]'s going to be part of our squad due to her misunderstandings with her previous section commander's protegée." The only reaction was a killer look from her before trying to slide down on her chair. 

 

The rest of the meeting went without further embarrassment and [name] was quick to leave the room once it was over. Her steps led outside of the castle, to the only place she could call her safe spot. She needed a little time alone, still angry at Erwin for actually sending her to another squad and now annoyed by her new leader making fun out of her. Not even looking where she went, soon a broad back was flush against her face, walking right into someone she rather not see.

"Oh, fuck...I'll come back later, I guess." It was only a mumble to herself, not bothered to utter an excuse for crashing into the other. Turning around, she heard the other do so, fingers soon grabbing hold of her wrist.

"I came to talk with you." [Name] knew this moment would come sooner or later, not really happy that it wasn't the latter. Having a good idea of what would come, she tried her best not to pull a face as she turned back towards the blond.

"Listening." Her voice was bored but this didn't seem to trouble him much, nor did the expression she failed not to show.

"I hope you know that separating you was to protect both of you, right? Your constant and stupid duel or what would not even risk your life but those around you and I can't let that happen." He was always protective over her and the squad he was in charge off but she always felt safer around him than the times they were forced to split up. "I just want to keep you alive. You're a part of me now." It sounded sappy even from him and [name] couldn't help but snort in disbelief.

"Neither of us died yet. Not even get injured, so why the worry?" Raising an eyebrow, she was rather impatient for the reply, more to get rid of him finally than to know the reason.

"You're my sister. You're important to me." She shook her head, a doubtful smile playing on her lips. It once meant the world for him to hear words like that but now it wasn't holding much of a value towards her.

"Keep telling yourself that, Erwin. I don't think either of us believes in that anymore."


End file.
